Naughty or Nice
by PrincessPetticoat
Summary: Sequel to "Presents", from the 20-day Christmas drabbles. Daring moves and lurking eyes, perhaps a little red lace will put them in the right place.


**A/N: **Hello everyone! Happy New Year! I'm back from my vacation and I'm happy to say things will begin to go smoothly with my stories. And for starters, here I'd like to bring you to a one-shot I've been planning since I wrote the drabble Presents. This is a sequel to it, but you don't really need to read that one to figure out what's going on here. This is extra long since you are all so good to me, I hope you enjoy it. I will be updating Shattered in a week or so, I just need to get some things situated with it since I haven't looked at it for almost a month! I was quite busy with those drabbles, but the next chapter will be up soon, don't you worry. So here I bring you the sequel to Presents. I'd love to hear what you guys think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

Ever since their heated moment against the wall, Regina could only try to avoid David's lurking eyes. He tricked her with giving her a second present, much more lustful and salacious than the elegant heart necklace he had given her, throwing her off.

This Christmas morning was a lot longer than Regina's previous ones. She was enjoying it, yes, but the air was thick with lingering thoughts of one another, and everything escalated to a point of awkwardness. Henry eyed them suspiciously when they walked back from the corner, dazed and flustered, watching them intently as he opened up a present subconsciously. They noticed, yet relieved when Henry shrugged his curiosity off, presenting full attention to his gifts.

Regina tried to disregard David's tempting moves throughout the day. What had gotten into him? It must've been the chilly air, she thought. There could've been a million reasons why his libido got the best of him that day, but Regina couldn't possibly surmise a conclusion when he would walk past her, a hand sliding over her waist. Or when he'd make a euphemism during breakfast, causing Regina to drop her fork, choking on a mouthful of eggs.

The common thought of 'what the fuck, David?' reeled through her mind frequently at every passing moment.

It was impossible for her not to get induced by his actions. His former 'Charming' title playing good use in her mind when she took a moment alone with herself, catching her breath and slowing her heartbeat. But it never really slowed down surely, with that damned _Prince_ in her mind.

It was beguiling, no doubt there. But Henry was there for goodness' sake! How could he be so dense to try to seduce her when she was trying to spend time with her son? Regina felt guilty, though, at that moment when he walked passed her for the umpteenth time that afternoon, she lent into his needy hands before entering the - what room was it? God. She was becoming forgetful, provoked, even; having to stop for a moment to gather her thoughts. But yet he still remained tattooed in her brain.

He was not going to be in control of her. She was the mayor of that god forsaken town, ruler of all evil, Queen of the Enchanted Forest. A true, powerful regal. She didn't know why she had to explain that to herself, reminding her that she was the one in control the majority - rather, always - of the time. He was getting in her head, making her weak, and she somehow felt he knew that. Like he was secretly aware that she cursed him and his beloved Snow to Storybrooke, oblivious to their past lives, all memories erased. Whether he secretly knew or not, though Regina was quite confident that he didn't know at all, the dense, annoyingly attractive man,_ did_ know of her power as the Mayor. She always had power somewhere, and everyone knew that, even fearful of it. Either way, he was just fucking with her, indirectly speaking.

But_ oh_ - she would've killed him at dinner if Henry wasn't there, though her current flustered situation would probably get the best of that, too.

They sat down for a hearty meal: turkey and stuffing, salad, and other traditional Christmas-esque foods enclosing the table top. She managed to rid herself from Henry and David - especially David - to cook the dessert. Regulating heartbeat, Regina was absurdly proud of herself.

She smiled happily when she heard Henry giggle from the dining room. She loved hearing him laugh, it wasn't often that he did it.

Henry's laugh confirmed her mind reality, giving her the notion that it was Christmas, and she got to spend it with her son. She was thankful.

Emerging from the kitchen, Regina brought out the last platter, containing a delicious apple pie, a trademark. Her signature, just to top off everything. She sat it down in the middle of the table, grinning widely at Henry's reaction. His eyes lit up at the steaming pie, wafts of apple and cinnamon exuding in the air. He breathed in heavily, his eyes fluttering shut. It was his favorite. "Mmm!" he couldn't help but to exclaim, giving her a giddy smile.

Regina took a seat at the head of the table, Henry on one side of her David on the other, though she tried not to notice his presence. _Today is for Henry_, she turned over in her head multiple times as she took a slice of pie, _it's Henry's Christmas._

"So," she breathed, breaking the awkward silence of the trio, "Henry, did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?"

He turned to her, mouthful of pie already, "yes! Thank you, it was the best," he mumbled through a slice of pie, practically inhaling it. "Woah, slow down there, kid," David said. Regina rolled her eyes, it was just about the only thing that sounded normal to come from him all that afternoon. Solace enveloped her, perhaps he would stop his groping. He seriously needed to be taught a lesson, she thought, suppressing a smirk. Even when he wasn't doing anything, he still got into her head.

Regina shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "That's good, dear," she finally said to Henry.

Her eyes flicked to David remorsefully, locking sight with his. They stared at each other for a long moment, both thinking the same thing. Her eyebrows flicked up, _your move_, she mimicked in her head, hoping he would somehow hear her thoughts.

Taunting him, a black, lethal heel teetered its way to his jean-clad leg, trailing the tip of it up his shin playfully. She had to. She had to do it. She needed to be in control. He started it after all, over a damned set of red lingerie.

The corner of David's mouth twitched, a breath hitching in his throat. Regina watched him beadily, taking in every move he made. Her lips curved into a smile, she had him. Her heel went up higher, and she saw his chest rise, but never fall. He shot a look at her, telling her that this was his game, and he was going to win.

Her mayoral, powerful instincts kicked in and Regina was glad that she still had them. Hungry for control, she lazily brought her heel to his thigh, dragging it across the fabric, teasing him, before laying her leg on his lap limply. He knew what this meant. If he did anything, made any false move, he'd be on the floor wailing in pain. Her foot swayed back and forth on him, challenging him to do something foolish.

He held her gaze for a few seconds, testing her back, before shoving her leg off of him, a heel clicking to the floor. Regina raised her eyebrows, the overconfident trait of Charming radiating in him. One should never be too confident, she thought, tsking under her breath, pivoting her view to Henry, rewarding him full attention. "How's the pie?" she asked, giving him a weak smile. She was almost grimacing, feeling David's eyes bleed into the side of her face.

"Really good, mom!" Her heart melted. He hadn't addressed her as mom in ages, always referring to her as the Evil Queen, reminding her of her devilish ways. She gave him a brighter smile this time.

"I'm glad you like it, dear," she replied.

It had been calm for a long while, each of them gently talking to each other as they finished up their pieces of pie. Regina, all too relieved again, sighed contently to herself.

Hopeful, David hadn't done anything irrational in the past hour. They ate respectively, enjoying smalltalk and laughs, telling stories until the night grew longer.

"Is David staying the night?" Henry asked, the curious look about him arising. Regina hesitated, putting down her fork quietly onto her plate as if the small noise would wake the whole town, whom of which she hated, anyway.

After a long pause without replying, a warm hand rested on Regina's knee. She should've taken her own advice, not being too confident with one's self. Surely, she thought, he was done.

She avoided looking down, not wanting to let him think that she noticed it being there. Though he must have when she stiffened, straightening her back and coughing uncomfortably all at the same time.

In the process of shifting, Regina's black dress rose significantly, reaching just above mid-thigh, granting access to the needy hands under the table. David's fingertips brushed over her skin, dipping below the hem of her dress and into the space between her legs.

Regina bit her tongue. She wasn't quite sure if it was to suppress a moan or an enraged scream. Yes, she could've killed him at dinner time.

She risked a look down, the table cloth covering her from the waist down, concealing the promiscuous fingers and the antsy tapping of the foot of the Mayor as warmth churned in her stomach rousingly.

Regina could've been thankful for it, the table cloth. But that would've been wrong, she'd feel guilty all over again. She looked at Henry almost sadly, silently forgiving him as she spread her knees slightly, giving in and fucking hating herself for it. Oh, but she'd get him once she had her hands on him. It was his fault. It was all his fault.

"Yes," she replied groggily. He was planning to stay the night anyway, before this whole rendezvous happened, it seemed like a burden. Just because he just wanted her to say that he was. She was practically in his pocket and she had never been anyone's pet before.

Her heart beat erratically in her chest, heart rate speeding up and Regina felt as if she was going to pass out, the furtive event consuming her.

Her eyes widened to saucers when she felt her leg move almost completely off the chair. David had agilely grasped the leg closest to him to rest against his own once again, accessing perfect leverage to let a hand slip fully beneath the rising skirt. Only this time, Regina was no longer in control. She lost her power so fast. Her strength, too, since she found herself unable to sit upright.

"_So_," she said again, this time a little too highly for her stature, almost sounding like her young self. "Those Grimm fairytale books I got you, I do hope you like them," she conversed, attempting to make conversation. Beads of sweat formed on her chest. She damned herself for wearing black on such a festive holiday, but also that it was just soaking up the heat in the house, even though Henry almost shivered next to her.

"Yeah, they're really cool. I'll read them," Henry said. Regina had bought him the Grimm brother's stories on fairytales for Christmas. She hoped he would read them and leave the cursed_ Once Upon A Time_ book Mary Margaret gave him at home for once. She would do anything in her power to not let that curse break, and it seemed to be working, with David at least. With her just sitting there made his fingers crackle with need, lingering over her panty waistband, she technically did have him in her hands. As long as he wasn't with Mary Margaret, all was well.

But she was with her _son_ now. 'Dammit, David' was almost at the tip of her tongue, though she stopped herself by biting her pointer finger when his own slipped inside of her.

He feathered his touches and Regina tried not to gasp. She would not be sent over the edge right now, at the dining table, on Christmas, with Henry beside her. The heat grew where his fingers were and in her stomach, making it difficult for her to tear away.

She occupied new thoughts with the rest of her pie that laid on her plate in front of her. Withdrawing the bite-marked finger from her red lipsticked lips, she dipped it into the whipped cream, swirling it gently before taking it into her mouth.

She hadn't been trying to seduce David and distract him, but she heard a muffled groan escape him, only making his fingers dig deeper into her.

That was it. Her hand swooped down and tackled his own, her nails piercing his skin anxiously. In her misfortune, they dug extensively into her and she closed her eyes tightly, restraining a breath that she'd been holding for far too long. "Henry," she stated shakily, her voice low, laced with eagerness and hatred and want and need.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, go get your pjs on," Regina managed to say, her nails pricking his hand harder, slowly shoving it away from her thighs, a wet path of her juices trailing along one of them up to her knee. She could just kick herself.

"But_ mom_," Henry whined, twisting a fork between his fingers over his plate. Regina shot a look of daggers at him, making him rise instantly. Her look was almost desperate, every limb in her body aching with need, already sore.

"Henry," she said firmly, finding the strength for a commanding yet motherly tone, gesturing towards the stairs. Henry took his plate in his hand, but Regina took it from him. "I got it, dear. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said to both of them. "Goodnight," they replied together in unison, their eyes flicking to one another. Once they heard Henry's door click shut upstairs, their mouths crashed together fervently.

Regina bit his lower lip hard and savagely, nearly drawing blood. David withdrew himself, holding his mouth in his hand. He dared to look at her with a smirk. "How could you!" she seethed, pointing a finger at him and standing up.

"You've been fucking with me all day," she nearly screamed, the vein in her forehead popping out, the blood pumping in it and throughout her other ones significantly. David opened his mouth to make a stupid comment but closed it when Regina continued, "don't you _dare_ say that we haven't actually fucked yet. I'm done with your euphemisms and your grabby hands. I'm in control," she growled, pulling him by his shirt roughly, seizing his lips with hers.

The kiss was vicious, Regina biting her way to his tongue and taking out her aroused anger on it. Frustrated and undoubtedly wet, she dragged him up the stairs, careful to stay especially quiet when retreating past Henry's room and into her own.

She shoved him onto the bed, and David didn't looked shocked at all. Regina gasped after a moment and her eyes narrowed. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" she accused.

David couldn't help but smirk, "I'm sorry?" he said with a chuckle. It was, in fact, David's intention, to get the Mayor all riled up. He just loved seeing this side of her and he knew he would never get it with Henry in the other room.

She ignored his comment, continuing with her rant. "You wanted me to lose control over my own self so you can have it all to yourself. And therefore, you get an angry, sexually frustrated Mayor to ravish you. Right, dear?" she concluded, her hands on her hips.

David shrugged, motioning for her to come over. She walked over to him timidly, her arms crossed over her chest as if to protect herself from becoming any less vulnerable than she already was.

"Can you blame me?" he whispered, unraveling her arms to take her hands into his. Was this a trick? Another way to get her to be angry if she tried something right then and there? Regina didn't know, but she also didn't care. She was too frazzled and hot to be contemplating such questions.

"Yes," she said surprisingly, pushing him down on the bed, her hands laced in his, now over his head. "I am blaming you, dear."

She backed away a few feet, kicking off her heels. His blue eyes watched her intently as she began to strip, the sound of a zipper being undone and labored breaths could only be heard in the cool air.

Dark curls tumbled over olive skin as Regina looked down, shrugging off her dress to reveal vibrant, inciting, and tempting red lace lingerie. She had put it on when she found time to get away from him that day, unsure whether he would shove her against the wall at any given moment; and he did want her wearing it that night.

She kicked the dress off to the side, her hands finding her waist again as she stood in front of him. "Wow," he breathed, sitting up on the edge of the bed. "You look beautiful," he said truthfully. Her face flushed, dark orbs meeting his lovingly.

She walked over to him, his eyes meeting her hips. She felt hot breath on her stomach and it made her spine tingle, shivers coursing through her body.

He wasn't only looking at how the red lace illuminated her skin to make her glow, or how it accentuated her breasts. She was genuinely stunning in every which way. Her dark eyes followed his as his head rose, tilting up to meet her gaze.

She lent down to place a kiss to his lips, but before she did she whispered, "no touching." Regina's lips closed around his, but he was too confused to kiss back. "What?"

Her hands found his again and she placed them above his head, crawling on top of him. "You heard me, dear," her tongue laced with menace. "If you're good," she explained, extending her arms with his above his head, lowering herself onto him just enough to let the lace scratch against the material of his clothes; the heart pendant of her necklace he gave her tickling his neck, her ass in the air, as if she wasn't tempting him enough. "You can touch."

But it seems as if you are already punished. If you hadn't been teasing me all day, things wouldn't have turned out this way, would they?" She sat up on his hips triumphantly. "Regina, please," he began to beg, foreplay flying out the window in his mind. He wanted to take her, to ravish her, feel the red laced lingerie against his skin. He began to take off his shirt in heist.

She slapped his hands away. "Allow me," she said darkly, pushing his hands above his head again. "And remember, no touching."

"What if I do?" he breathed, his muscles contracting beneath her as he pulled the shirt off of him. Regina sighed when she saw his toned chest, running her fingers lightly over his skin. She stopped abruptly, her dark eyes flicking up to him. "Then you can't have me."

David breathed a laugh. "But if I can't have you, then you can't have me. Then we'll be stuck with no one," he said logically. Regina sighed deeply, rolling her hips into his.

His hips bucked into hers and Regina gave a devious laugh. "Eager, are we?" she said, her hands finding their way to his jeans, unzipping them and tearing them off. "Don't test me, David. You're the one who started this game."

"Who said it was a game?" he asked. Regina dug her hips into his more anxiously now, "what is it then?"

David abruptly grabbled her by the hips and flipped them over, his taught body looming over hers. Regina tried to shove him off, to gain at least an ounce of control back, but he was too strong for her. David chuckled, "a contest. To see which person would break first," he said slowly.

"Haven't I suffered enough?"

David snaked his hands behind her, unclasping her bra and throwing it to the floor. He took her breasts in his hands, his thumbs flicking over hardened nipples. His hands slithered down her curves, grazing the lace of her panties. He dragged them off slowly, causing the Mayor to groan in anticipation. "Not at all."

He bent down, spreading her legs faster than he did down in the dining room. His tongue found it's way to her clit, darting it out to tease her. David then enclosed his lips over it, sucking and licking at a rhythmic pace. The taste of her was tantalizing, intoxicatingly so.

Regina jerked her hips forwards in time with him. Her fingers weaved into his hair, motioning his head deeper into her. He massaged her thighs, her smooth skin tingling under his fingertips.

"David, please," she begged. "Don't tease me dear," she moaned. He ignored her pleads, continuing to taunt her with his tongue. Regina reached down through his boxers before be could get a word out, and took his length in her hands.

David groaned into her, pausing to lean into her touch. She stroked him skillfully, swiftly turning him over onto his back, locking him beneath her with her thighs.

"Did you think," she panted, pumping him more rapidly now, "that you would win?" She lent down, bringing her kiss swollen lips to his ears. "You touched me," she whispered, squeezing him in her palm. David let out a well held breath, sinking into the bed and into her humming touch. "What?" he breathed quizzically.

Regina stroked him until she felt him tense beneath her, then she stopped. David groaned, unsatisfied. "You haven't been a very good boy," she purred, squeezing him again. He was so close but she tricked him just like he tricked her.

"That's not fair," he said, arching his back into her touch. She backed away slightly. "Oh, yes it is."

He gave her a, 'now what?' look before she lent down again, hard nipples brushing against his chest, giving him goosebumps. Regina helped him shrug off his boxers before her breath met his skin again.

She took his chin in her hand and stared into his eyes. "The only way you can have me is for you to confess what you did," she explained, "and," she lowered herself more, and her voice, "tell me why."

He looked at her in awe. A smirk played on her face. She looked as if she could wait all day, but he saw those eager hips gently grazing themselves on his own.

"I," he started, trying to gather his words in the stuffy room, their pantings making them both a little disoriented. "Teased you." Regina's mouth twitched at this, almost amusing that she now had him in her hands again. "Because I want you," he admitted, sitting upright, holding her in his lap, his lips skimming over her own. "I need you," he breathed over her cheek before pulling her lower lip between his teeth. "I love you," he breathed again, their eyes locking. He kissed his way down to her collarbone, finding the chain of the necklace he gave her, he nipped right where the pendant was, down in between her breasts.

Regina's back arched, causing her hips to dig into his once again. She sunk down into him, taking him in fully. She sighed with a moan, alleviated.

She rolled her hips against his, finding a fervent pace between them. There had been too much taunting that day for them not to want it so badly it burned within their very being. Their hipbones clashed together, Regina's mouth dominating David's in a passionate embrace.

David held her waist firmly in his hands, guiding her on top of him. Regina buried her face in his neck as she tensed, her nails raking his back, nearing her orgasm. David felt her clench around him and he took her mouth in his to stifle their moans, not wanting to wake up Henry.

Regina whimpered into him as she came, shuddering over his skin. Her body was plagued with ecstasy, her lips leaving his to tilt her head back in pleasure. David bit down on her neck as he came, spilling inside her.

Regina laid limply against him after she rode of her orgasm, hugging him tightly over the neck. David wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to lay down next to him slowly.

She curled up into him, her body fitting perfectly into his. A thin layer of sweat on both of them began to cool as they caught their labored breaths, laying tiredly together. Regina nestled into him, her lips closing around a spot on his outstretched arm, exhausted.

"You're a lot of work to keep up with," David managed to say after awhile, his eyes adjusting to the dark. Regina laughed, "am I?" She thought about it for a moment, grabbing his hand to lace with hers. She was glad she hadn't killed him at the dinner table that night, because she knew at the end of the day it was all for each other, for love.

Her hand clasped around the heart pendant on her neck, and David put his hand over hers. They soon drifted off to sleep, mirroring the calmness of the snow falling gently outside, finally peaceful.


End file.
